


Stay Awake

by CaptainYesaniChan



Category: Minecraft MyStreet, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Skater/surfer AU, oh boy someone please help them, they just cannot life right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/pseuds/CaptainYesaniChan
Summary: They always spent nights on the phone, but Dante wants to head to the beach in the dead of night.





	Stay Awake

“Have you seen my hoodie?” Dante adjusted his grip on his phone, pressing it in between his ear and his shoulder. It freed up his hands to dig through the pile of discarded clothes for the hoodie he had been looking for these past few minutes. 

“Nope. Haven’t seen it at all,” Travis’ voice crackled through the speaker, a small waver in his tone.

Dante stopped and straightened his posture, “You’re wearing it right now, aren’t you?”

“I’m definitely not dude! But, you better hurry up and put something on cause I’m not gonna wait for you forever!”

He fished out a jacket he had probably never worn once in his life, and shrugged it on, “It’s the same exact beach you’ve been going to all summer, there’s just less people right now.” The jacket pinched his armpits and Dante longed for his favorite red hoodie, which definitely never did that. Shame Travis was lying through his teeth about it right now.

“Less people? It’s a graveyard out here! Why would anyone in their right mind come out here in the middle of the night?!” Travis whined in Dante’s ear, forcing him to pull the phone away from himself to protect his eardrums.

A quick sigh strengthened the surfer’s resolve, this was his chance. “Dude chill out, I’m leaving my house right now,” He crept out his room and stepped down the stairs carefully, “I’m out the front door and heading to the beach right now, you big baby.” The door was closed behind himself slowly, locking with a small click.

“Ok rude, just hurry up ok? I’m freaking out being here all alone.”

Dante rushed down the road, and felt the pavement turn to wood as he ran down the boardwalk and leaped onto the sand. Every step brought him closer to his destination, and ultimately his decision. He had grabbed his surfboard just before he left and held it tightly as he continued towards where a lonely figure stood near the water. “I’m… I’m here!” This was it, the moment that had taken him almost three months to work up the courage for.

Travis caught sight of him and he ran to hug his friend, “What took so long?!” He pushed his curly hair away from his face, letting Dante see both of his furrowed brows and distressed eyes.

“I had to wait on my mom dude. If she found out I snuck out of the house, my head would be on the chopping block.”

A look of mutual understanding passed between the two, and Dante glanced over Travis. A frown appeared on his face when he noticed that he was wearing a certain piece of clothing. 

“Definitely not wearing it, huh?” His arms now sat on his chest, crossed in what he hoped looked like annoyance.

Travis grinned sheepishly, “It's a comfy hoodie!”

“And it's also mine, gimme.” Dante held his hand out and waited for him to shrug it off and pass it back over. “Thank you,” He threw off the awful jacket, likely Gene’s now that he thought about it, and replaced it with his usual red cotton.

“So uh, why are we here again? Besides the obviously cool as hell looking sky.” Travis awkwardly adjusted his balance from foot to foot, his hands wriggling around at his sides without any pockets to hide them away like he always did.

Dante reached down and picked up his surfboard, “Actually that’s about half of the reasons I wanted to come down here.” 

“You wanted to come out here, to the beach, in the middle of the night, to look at some stars?” He glanced up at the sky, the distant lights glittered like, well glitter. If you asked Dante, it was absolutely perfect.

“The other reasons were that I wanted to actually talk to you face to face tonight instead of over the phone like we’ve been doing this entire summer,” He wasn’t lying, the two had spent every night for the past few months staying up late until sunrise talking about anything that came to mind. “Come help me paddle my board out, I wanna sit on the water.”

Travis nodded and joined Dante on the buttery yellow surfboard, paddling his arms through the chilly water, “Isn’t this where we first met? When you threw that volleyball straight at my head?”

“I think it was a few days before that, on the boardwalk when you almost ran me over when you were skateboarding with Aph and Vylad.”

“Hmmmm, wait! I think it was at the diner actually!”

“The… diner?” Dante turned his head around to check how far from shore they were, didn’t want to go too far out with no chance of getting back easily.

“Yeah!” Travis bounced excitedly on the board, swinging his legs around to sit beside the blue-haired teen. “When I showed you how to eat fries and you looked at me like I was growing another head.”

Dante grimaced, “That’s because no sane person dips salty fries into a milkshake you weirdo!”

The curls moved up and down, a laugh cutting into the air, “That’s the exact face you gave me too!”

He stayed there, quiet with no response to quip back with. The laughter died down and he caught the gaze of Travis’ fiery green eyes, “Hey uh, Travis?” He finally rasped out.

“Yeah?” He leaned forward slightly, “So what’s up?”

He glanced away, looking down at the dark and calm waters, “Since we’re on the topic of things we’ve done, do you remember that party? The one at the warehouse?”

“Is this the same party where you got drunk off your mind and yelled about me being ‘hot as hell’?”

Dante scowled, “Yeah that one.”

“So what’s so important about you drinking everyone under the table?” Travis scrunched up his brows and looked at him curiously.

His voice disappeared on him, leaving him to force words out with nothing more than cracked air, “Well… maybe because drunk me was right,” he stumbled over it, bringing his tone lower and lower until not even a dog could hear it.

Dante kept his eyes down, watching his legs, the water, anything. Anything to keep from looking into those wide eyes that spoke to the soul. He stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime waiting for a response, anything other than the rhythm of waves slamming into the rocks far behind them. 

“Wait what? What are you talking about?”

For the second time that night, Dante’s voice disappeared into thin air. He choked as he tried to say something, no matter how stupid. Just, at least to fill the air and respond to those words, the ones shaking his legs and clouding over his eyes. 

Travis seemed to be in the same situation, his mouth opening every few seconds only to slowly close again when nothing was said. Finally his eyes glanced up at him, as he spoke into the cool air, “...Dante…?”

He didn’t know why, but that quiet question made his tongue recollect the ability to speak, “I… You…” he locked his gaze onto those watching eyes, those eyes that have been making him stumble all over himself since that first summer day, “Your eyes are amazing…”

“Wha… what? What about my eyes?” Travis’s face shifted to a severe look of worry, he drew back slightly as if afraid of what could come next.

“That your eyes have been making me act like an idiot ever since I met you. That you’ve been making me act like a moron by just being there.” The words spilled out, crashing like the distant waves, “I can’t stop thinking about you, I wanted to always hear your voice, to see your face… to watch your eyes.”

Those same eyes widened, Travis’ dark skin blushing to a rich and warm brown. The green irises wobbled, waved, and broke as small tears ran down. “Do you… like me?”

“Yeah maybe.” They stared for a few more quiet moments, “Maybe we should just shut up, this is getting really awkward, I mean you’re crying!.” Dante tried to laugh, using the action to push away the tension brought in by the sudden confession.

“I’m not sad, if that’s what you think,” Travis quietly said. Dante furrowed his brows in confusion before feeling something soft, brush his lips. 

Travis pulled back from the quick peck, a finger unknowingly brushing his own lips before smiling. The sudden and impulsive move a shock to the two, this wasn’t something normal for the usually cautious skater.

The roles shifted and Dante was now the confused one, “Wait wait wait are you-”

“-Telling you that I like you too? Yes, now shut up and kiss me again? Please?”

He took the request in stride, and leaned across the board to gently hold Travis’ face. As he got closer, his eyes caught hold of some very small freckles, tucked beneath fluffy white lashes. Those lashes flickered and waved closed as he brushed his lips against Travis’ once again.

The slow rocking of the surfboard kept the back of Dante’s mind busy, as everything else zeroed into the moment. Small tides of water rolled on top of the board, soaking his shorts and the bottom half of his shirt and hoodie. The warmth of Travis’ breath on his own skin coursed through his body, keeping him warm from the cold shocks of the water. He pushed further, closer, inch by inch tugging his arms around the lanky teen’s chest and pressing against his back. A light, but insistent suggestion to come closer.

Travis complied, pressing a hand to Dante’s chest before sliding up and holding his jaw gently, slowly rubbing his fingers in small circles. Dante sighed into the embrace, his dark blue hair ruffling in a fresh gust of wind blowing across the deep ocean. Small bunches of strands sticking to his eyes and lips, a small annoyance to the blissful moment.

He shivered in the cold, and desperately held to the only source of heat in their private moment on the wooden board. The board itself shook in the icy air, rocking them back and forth. They swayed slightly, only half-focused on keeping their balance. Suddenly, Dante felt colder than ever. His heart rate jumped even higher, goosebumps flashing across his skin.

His head burst out from under the waves, his breathing slowing to keep himself afloat. As his legs steadily kicked beneath himself, the surfboard lazily skimmed the water coming closer to him. He had tied the board to his leg back on shore, thank Irene. 

He spun around, eyes blinking rapidly to keep the water out of his eyes. A head of white hair broke through the waves as well, followed by sputtering and gasping. Dante swam towards him, his arms drawing him closer and closer to Travis.

The board followed, and Travis reached for it. Now clinging to life in the form of painted wood, he caught his breath. “Are… you… kidding me,” He burst out.

Dante held onto the board as well, but before his mind could catch up and say something, a rumble rose out of his chest and burst through the air. He was laughing at it all

“Dude! We… could have died!” Travis still struggled to breathe properly, the shock of cold water disorienting him completely.

Dante kept on laughing, only slowing when his eyes finally caught hold of Travis’ distraught face. “S-sorry! But It’s kinda fitting don’t you think?”

“Whatever the hell would make you say that!” He shouted, his breathing finally steady.

“We spend the entire summer being absolute idiots, getting into ridiculous situations. It makes sense our first kiss would be interrupted by falling off my surfboard.”

Travis sat there in silence for a moment, before visibly pouting in the low light of the moon. “Ok fine, let’s just get back to shore. I need to text somebody.”

“Who are you texting?”

“Aphmau, I owe her twenty bucks now.”


End file.
